Valentine's Day
by Rainbow.hoshi
Summary: Natsu and Gray have a secret they would like to share with the rest of the guild and they choose a special day that relates to their secret to tell everyone. How will the guild react with this new development?


Hi everyone! This is my latest story, a one-shot featuring Natsu and Gray (as promised)! I'm sorry if it isnt that great, Im still a novice at this sort of writing. Still, I hope you enjoy reading it and I hope you all are having a great Valentine's Day!

* * *

Valentine's Day

Muffled moans and soft grunts filled the darkened room. The sound of bodies moving perfectly with each other against silky sheets created a rustling contrast between the heated groans and quicks movements of skin against skin. Quick breaths escaped both mages and a soft whimper quickly escalated into a desperate plea for more. Heat radiated off their exposed flesh and covered their flushed skin in a thin sheet of sweat. Desire enveloped the two boys clouding their minds and directing their movements. It was never enough. They needed each other more than they could think they ever wanted each other.

A yelp of pleasure escaped the ice mage and built up higher as he reached his peak. The fire mage groaned as he felt himself completely giving in to the sensations, feeling everything all at once. It was a beautiful moment. As both mages screamed each other's name they felt their worlds colliding and everything was just the two of them in a cloudy white haze. It was a moment of connection like no other. They became the one person, as though they were separated all their life only to find wholeness now. It was an experience of pure bliss. And they were together in it.

As they felt their surroundings returning to them they let their eyes fall on each other's. Their arms were entangled in a loving embrace as each held the other closely and protectively. Nothing in the world mattered as they were both swept into an oblivion. The last words mumbled between them before sleep took over were, "I love you."

* * *

It was perfectly sunny and bright day in Fairy Tail's guild and despite having not yet reached noon a surprising amount of booze had already been consumed, most of which was always due to Kana. But on this particular day a rather larger sum of alcohol had found its way around the guild. Every member of Fairy Tail was in high spirits. Master Makarov was downing beer in a fashion much like Kana, straight from the barrel. Team Shadow Gear was also enjoying drinks, though Levy's was non-alcoholic. Lucy sat at the bar where Mira-Jane was pouring her a glass of red wine, insisting that she have something of a little more class despite the fact that Lucy insisted she didn't even want a drink. Erza was sitting beside her with her own large helping of strawberry cheesecake and with nothing more she was content despite the racket of noise from the rest of the guild.

Juvia sat by herself at the edge of the room, her back facing the crowd, hovering over something and fussing about. Judging by the large amount of red ribbon, wrapping paper and tape around her one could easily guess what she was doing. As the door to the guild was flung open and Juvia glanced at the two mages entering her eyes lit up and she beamed at a certain raven haired member. Without much thought she grabbed the neatly wrapped box she had been fussing over and was in an instant standing dazedly in front of Gray.

"J-Juvia…can I help you?" the frazzled ice-mage stuttered at her sudden appearance. Of course he hadn't forgotten what day it was, it being the very reason why he and Natsu had agreed to enter the guild together despite having never done so before. He fidgeted nervously when he spotted the box Juvia was holding and carefully dislodged his hand from Natsu's.

Juvia gazed at him dreamily before blushing madly and thrusting the box in front of Gray. "Gray-sama! H-Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Oh," Gray took the box and glanced in embarrassment at the fire-mage next to him. "Umm…thanks Juvia."

Juvia drifted into a fantasy world in her head as Gray brushed passed her when he and Natsu moved further into the guild. Gray sighed as he heard Natsu's soft snort that disguised his jealousy. He pushed the box Juvia gave him into the fire-mage's hand. "You can hold it for me," he whispered in the pink haired boy's ear.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy called and waved from where she was sitting at the bar. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she beamed, and as the two mage's approached her she pulled out to heart shaped lollipops and gave one to each of them.

"Thanks Lucy," Natsu grinned as he took the treat and shoved it in his mouth.

Lucy smiled sweetly at the two of them. "How has your Valentine's Day been?"

Gray swallowed nervously and Lucy frowned suspiciously as he and Natsu shared a glance. She folded her arms expectantly over her chest and raised an eyebrow, directing her gaze toward Gray who was usually the better one to explain something.

"Uhh…you see, Lucy…" the ice-mage started awkwardly. He didn't get to say anything more as Natsu sighed exasperatedly and grabbed Gray's hand that he had been holding earlier, delicately intertwining their fingers.  
Lucy looked down at their joined hands and back up into Gray's face, which had gone quite red. Looking over at Natsu's smug face Lucy's jaw dropped and she gaped at the two of them. "You're not…are you?" she asked, disbelieving.

Natsu nodded and winked at her before leaning over and gently pecking Gray's red cheek. Lucy's eyes nearly bulged as she noticed Gray's small smile as he looked down in embarrassment.

"YOU'RE DATING?!"

In an instant, the entire guild fell silent. Every eye was on the pair of mages in front of Lucy, with their hand still tangled together. Gray fidgeted nervously as the silence stretched on for what seemed like minutes. Natsu glanced at every mage that was present in the guild, silently begging them to accept this new development.

A stifled cough interrupted the awkward silence and the couple spun around to stare at Mira-Jane who was smiling serenely while wiping out a champagne glass. She paused momentarily to declare in a sweet voice, "Well, it was only a matter of time."

After the initial shock wore off the guild returned to their conversations, which Lucy was sure that one hundred per cent of them were now about the newest couple in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray settled down at the bar next to Lucy who was still staring at them and was muttering under her breath, "I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

Mira-Jane poured both boys a glass of wine and glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching before slipping them a small packet with a note attached. She winked at the couple before turning around to find more glasses to clean. Natsu flipped the packet over to read the delicate handwriting and stifled a laugh as Gray's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

'_Don't forget protection.'_

The End

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! i hope it wasnt too lousy :) Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!

Wishing you all a very Love-Smitten Valentine's Day! (and for all of you who are single, Happy 14th of February!)

Lots of love! xoxoxo


End file.
